


Drip by drip

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Original Work, Stephen Sondheim
Genre: Gen, Hey Mr producer, Inspired, Inspired by Music, Music, Song and dance, Stephen Sonheim, side by side, smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: Inspired by Hey! Mr Producer, this is a very silly take on Side By Side. In my head it's a top hat and tails, genteel ballroom sort of affair.





	

Drip by Drip

We move closer together  
We could join at the lip  
You know we're so good in any weather  
Drip by drip

We glide along these halls  
We love a moonlight flit  
Always living at the height of fashion  
Drip by drip

So smooth, so elegant,  
no-one could be finer  
A high class testament  
could not be wiser

Our steps always in time  
The music, a hit  
We're loved in all the classy ballrooms  
Drip by drip

Our clothes are nicely glitzy  
A tip top perfect fit  
You couldn't ever get them any better  
Drip by drip

From Paris to Seattle we are so well known  
From Bombay to Sydney, we're always at home  
In London and Zurich we can be found  
Las Vegas and Monaco are our kind of towns

Refined by design  
Designed to refine  
Smoothed out by time  
Finer than any wine

Our moves so swish  
So neatly planned  
Practiced till we shine like diamond  
Drip by drip

Put on the Ritz  
As hard as we can  
We tango with the cream of society  
Drip By Drip  
By  
Drip


End file.
